Corrupted One
by A and W Rootbeer
Summary: AU. Hermione Granger, 11, has been kidnapped from her home. Not knowing that the people who took her are evil, she goes with them. Five years later, she reenters the world with a mission ... seduce Harry Potter. UPDATED SEPTEMBER 10, 2007
1. Prologue

"I don't believe it," she uttered, cinnamon eyes sparkling with excitement and disbelief. She turned to her parents, who were looking at her with expressionless faces, but their eyes plainly held a look of horror. "Am I really a witch?"  
  
"Well, it certainly seems that way," her mother said, snatching the yellow parchment from her daughter's hands. She glanced over the loopy emerald green script and pursed her lips. "September first? You're not going. You are going to Smeltings on the third, so you will not be able to attend this - this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! And even if school started later, I would not let you go; witchcraft is the study of the Devil and I will not let me daughter participate" Her mother tore the letter into two pieces and threw it down onto the white carpet.  
  
"But Mum!" she cried and her mother glared.  
  
"You are not going. Come, Brian," she said to her husband. "We will be late for work." Her father looked at her with sad eyes and then followed his wife from their daughter's room, shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
Hermione Granger collapsed to her plush white floor in a heap and began to sob. She had the ability to do magic and her mother wouldn't let her. She glanced at the torn letter and grabbed the two pieces, placing them back together on the floor. "My only chance," she uttered, as she watched the letter's corner light with a blue flame that slowly consumed the whole paper and then disappeared without a trace. "Gone."  
  
4 years later . . . . .  
  
"But, Master, she is but a mudblood," McNair said, looking into the orb. His Master turned flaming blood red eyes on him, and its slit nostrils dilated with rage.  
  
"I know that she is a mudblood!" Voldemort hissed. He turned back and looked into the crystal orb. "But she is powerful and with my training, she will succeed where so many have failed." He paused for a moment and then began to speak again.  
  
"Go. Take three others, but go and bring her here. She begins training tonight." McNair bowed and swept from the dark room, velvet black robes swishing around him. Voldemort turned back to the orb and watched the small girl toss and turn in her sleep, mumbling.  
  
"Soon, we will meet," he hissed.  
  
*************  
  
Hermione Granger, fourteen years of age, sat blot upright in her large bed. She was breathing rapidly, her tank top covered in sweat from the nightmare she had just had. A snake like man, hissing to a terrified teen, who looked no older than she, tied to a tombstone. She blinked a few times and looked around, instantly noting something; there was something different with her room.  
  
"Who's there?" she croaked out and four cloaked figures appeared suddenly, clutching in their hands a silvery cloth. She looked around, horrified, as they surrounded her and pulled out long, thin pieces of wood and pointed it at her.  
  
"Come quietly and we shall not harm you," said the tallest one, his gruesome mask hiding his face.  
  
"Who - who are you?" she stuttered and the one on her right removed their mask and hood. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back without a strand out of place and his gray eyes were cold and unfeeling and the smile he gave her was more of a smirk that didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Do not worry, young one," he said in a slinky voice. "We are wizards and are here to teach you to be educated." Hermione was smarter then that.  
  
"But you threatened me!" she cried quietly.  
  
"We didn't want you to scream and warn your parents. We know that they don't want you to do magic." Hermione took her bottom lip in between her teeth and looked down at her light sheet that covered her during the warm summer. The answer was reasonable, but why would they wear masks?  
  
Disregarding the thought, she nodded and stood, and the man took her by the elbow while the others disappeared with a slight POP. Hermione looked up at the man curiously. "Where did they go?" he asked.  
  
"Where we are going, young one." He nodded. "You may me call me Lucius. Lucius Malfoy."  
  
*************  
  
With a POP, Hermione and Lucius were in a dark room, torched with emerald green flames flickering against the damp, slimy stone walls. Hermione crinkled her nose at the smell and looked around. A door that she hadn't noticed burst open and in waltzed a horrible creature.  
  
Its skin was as white as snow and his eyes were blood red. His nostrils were slits and he had a twisted smile on his face. "And so we meet, Hermione Granger." She took a step back and bumped in Lucius, who shoved her toward the snake - like thing.  
  
"Who - who are you?" she asked, trembling. The thing in front of her laughed chillingly and she shivered harshly.  
  
"Why, young one, I am Voldemort. The greatest wizard in one hundred years. And I am going to teach you." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"Lesson one," he said while he swished and flicked. "Pain. CRUCIO!"  
  
A/N: How was that? I hope you liked it. Please review! I would greatly appreciate it! Oh, by the way, its me! Bookworm Sweetheart! Sorry, I have to make a new account because some adults and teachers of mine want to read my stories and they definitely can't read this one! I have it all plotted it out and its been bugging me to write it for awhile now. Well, I hope you like and please review and please tell me if you want to help me with on a phoenix's wings because I know the climax, I just need the rising action. Gotta go! Algebra and Social Studies homework! Adidos!, as my friend would say!  
  
'Night!  
  
Hugs and Smooches,  
  
A and W Rootbeer 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Here we go, Chapter one to Corrupted One. I know its kind of confusing, but I am Bookworm Sweetheart, but adults want to read my story and they can't read this one or some of the others that I am going to put up.  
  
But, anyway! I hope you like this and please review. This story is going to be twenty-three chapters and they may be slow to get out, but I hope that you will enjoy them when they will be out. And, I will shut up now. Kay? Kay! Here we go!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
2 years later . . . . .  
  
She glared at him, just daring the man to use a spell on her. The man's icy eyes were focused intently on the young girl; beads of sweat pouring down his pale face. His wand was clutched tightly in his hand, his hand trembling from the loss of blood he had suffered from his injuries. "Go ahead," she spoke, her voice alluring and seductive. He glared and opened his mouth.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he bellowed and a green light burst from his wand, sending him flying backward from the force. He smashed into the wall, his head hitting the wall and knocking him out. He tumbled to the cold unfeeling stones, his hand dropping from his hand and he lay still as the spell hurtled toward the sixteen-year-old girl. The girl's cinnamon eyes flashed as her eyes concentrated on the spell and slowly the aura built around her as she pointed her wand at the spell.  
  
The spell collided with the tip of her wand and dissolved inside the wood. She dropped her wand as it charred her skin and shook her hand out. She glanced at her palm, watching as the skin began to heal and grow back. She nodded and turned to where the man lay, dead to the world. She shook her head in disgust. "Lucius Malfoy, you are pathetic."  
  
She picked up her wand and swept past Lucius and out of the training room, toward her room. She ducked through secret passageways and weaved through other Death Eaters until she reached a large oak door with an HG entwined in gold on the door.  
  
Hermione Granger pushed open the door and stepped into her room that was decorated in silvers. The large room was rather plain, with a large four- poster in the middle, a fireplace, a door that led to the bathroom, and rows upon rows of books. Hermione walked across the hardwood floor, her small heels clicking upon the wood and flopped onto her bed, sighing; it had been an exhausting day of training and all she wanted to do now was sleep.  
  
"Granger." She sighed and turned over, looking at MaNair's head in the fireplace.  
  
"McNair," she said, sneering. He sneered back, but continued to speak.  
  
"The Master has called a meeting. Get into the meeting room." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Get into the meeting room?" McNair glared.  
  
"Now," he said and his head disappeared, the flames dying instantly. She sighed impatiently and left her room, heading toward the meeting room.  
  
*************  
  
"Ah," Voldemort said when Hermione entered. "Miss Granger." Hermione nodded her head and took her place in between Baskett and Diablo. Voldemort turned in a flourish, his black robes swishing around his legs and he smiled maliciously.  
  
"My faithful Death Eaters," he started and caused Hermione to snicker; he ignored her. "I have come up with a plan to destroy Harry Potter." There were murmurs, but a glare from Voldemort quieted the cloaked Death Eaters. "And Miss Hermione Granger will do the honors of carrying out the plan." Hermione was surprised; usually the more advanced plans went to the older Death Eaters. She was only fifteen and he was trusting her with such an important mission? It was an honor!  
  
"My Lord," she said, stepping forward and bowing low. Voldemort smirked.  
  
"My dear girl, come with me and I will tell you all about the plan." Placing a hand on Hermione's delicate shoulder, he led her into a joining room, slamming the door firmly behind her. McNair stepped forward, a sneer on his thin lips.  
  
"It's not fair that that mudblood gets to have the ultimate mission." There were murmurs of agreement. He stepped back into the circle as the door opened and Hermione and Voldemort stepped back out, the girl clutching a scroll in her hands tightly and a small vial.  
  
"Death Eaters! It is time for Hermione to begin her mission!" He looked at Hermione with what looked like pride in his blood red eyes. "Seduce Harry Potter." 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Here is the next chapter to Corrupted One. I don't know how interesting it is going to be, but I hope that you like it all the same. I've been sick the last two days, but I seem to work the best when I'm sick. ;D Whatever. Please read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Hermione sighed and pulled her large curls back into a high bun. "That will never do," said a voice behind her. She sighed once more and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It will do fine, Arrow. Really." Arrow Kensington, a tall and elegant woman with auburn hair and blue eyes came up behind her and sighed.  
  
"Hermione, you're about to go after Harry Potter! The Lord will make you change your outfit once you step foot into the meeting room, why not save the trouble?"  
  
"Arrow, I don't want to go to Hogwarts and be a beauty queen! It's not going to work!"  
  
"Hermione, trust me! It won't take long!" Arrow said and rushed over to the closet. She flipped through the various clothes and pulled out a pair or light blue flare jeans.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched her friend rummage through her clothes, finally settling on a white turtleneck and white Keds. "Change into these," she said, throwing the clothes at Hermione. "Hurry! The train leaves in an hour!"  
  
Muttering, Hermione walked into the washroom and shut the door, changing quickly. She walked out with a sneer on her face.  
  
"I'm not wearing this." Arrow squealed.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you look divine!"  
  
"Arrow! Have you lost your mind?!" The turtleneck was a few inches too short and showed her flat stomach and it was tighter than the tops she normally wore, making her look busty. The jeans were too tight and she thought that she would look better in a Muumuu.  
  
"Oh, come now, Hermione," she said and walked over, pulling her hair out of its bun; the curls bounced with the weight and framed her face. She growled, cinnamon eyes sparkling dangerously.  
  
"Arrow, I'll kill you." Arrow laughed and handed her a white jacket.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, lets get you to the train station!"  
  
******  
  
"Oh, Hermione! Goodbye! Be good at school sweetheart! I'll see you when you get back!" Arrow cried, pretending to be Hermione's mother.  
  
"Er . . . bye, mum," Hermione said, thinking Arrow was taking the act a little too far. Arrow waved and then apparated out.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed her trolley, holding her trunk and small kitten, toward the train. She stored her trunk in a compartment, grabbed the basket with her kitten, and walked down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment.  
  
She ignored the looks that the guys sent her way, motioning for her to join their compartment and the icy glares that the girls aimed at her. She finally found an empty compartment near the back of the Express. She opened her basket and a small kitten popped its head out. She smiled and stroked his black fur as she watched people pass by her compartment, laughing and chatting with their friends.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you are so handsome!" came a squeal from the corridor. Hermione gasped and looked out of the door to see a tall young man with a twittering red head on his arm. He smiled a strained smile.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny," he said and they disappeared into a compartment. Hermione smiled a beautiful yet evil smile.  
  
"Back in the basket, Romeo," she said to her kitten who meowed, but slid back into the basket. She stood and tugged down her turtle neck, before making her way out of the compartment and toward Harry and Ginny's.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss." She turned and saw a rather short boy with large eyes point to her compartment. "Are you in here still?" She shook her head.  
  
"No, you can take it." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She nodded and walked over to Harry's compartment, where she was Ginny still blabbing on about one thing or another and Harry nodding absently, a far away look in his eye. She knocked on the edge of the doorway and cleared her throat.  
  
Their heads turned toward her and Ginny's eyes narrowed in bitterness, thinking that anyone who interrupted her moment with Harry would pay. "Yes?" she asked, sneering. Hermione but her lip and cast her eyes away; she had heard that redheads could be catty.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could share the compartment with you?" she asked. Ginny looked her up and down slowly, causing Hermione to fidget.  
  
"What's in the basket?" she asked, rudely. Hermione shifted the basket.  
  
"My kitten."  
  
"No," Ginny said simply, dragging her fingertips across the fabric over Harry's chest. "I'm allergic to cats."  
  
"No you are not, Ginny," Harry said, pulling himself out of his own little world. He smiled at Hermione and motioned for her to sit across from him. "Of course you may join us, if you wish." She smiled, her heart struck with his kindness.  
  
"Thank you." She moved swiftly and sat across from him. He leaned forward and stuck out a hand, which she took and shook shyly, trying to ignore the jolt that went down her spine as their flesh touched.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter. And you are?"  
  
"Hermione Granger." Harry smiled.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Hermione." He looked at her curiously. "I've never seen you before; is this your first time at Hogwarts?" She nodded.  
  
"Yes, actually. My parents didn't want me to go to school away from them, so they tutored me, promising me I could go in my sixth year. And here I am." Harry grinned.  
  
"What house would you like to be in?"  
  
"I'm not sure." This was the truth; she did not really want to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. She wanted to be in a place with friendly people, so she could put on a nice facade to fool Harry and yet, she wanted to make friends her age. The only people she could talk to were the death eaters, and they treated her like garbage.  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor -."  
  
"We're in Gryffindor," Ginny jumped in. She wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and Hermione saw Harry's hand twitch, most likely wanting to push it off. "Harry and I are dating." Hermione smiled a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Is that so? Well Congratulations." Ginny smirked.  
  
"Yes. We are in love and after I finish school, we're going to get married." Hermione nodded and her eyes flicked to Harry, who looked horrified and confused.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed about this?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, shut up Harry," Ginny snapped and Harry rolled his eyes and stood.  
  
"I'm going to go find the snack lady. I'll be back," he muttered.  
  
"Buy me some Bertie Botts, Harry," Ginny said, lazily looking at her nails.  
  
"Yes *dear*," Harry hissed under his breath. Hermione, who had been petting Romeo, had to keep from laughing. Ginny sneered and then looked at her hand, which was in the basket.  
  
"What are you doing?" She reached for it, but Hermione clutched the basket to her chest.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said and stood heading out of the compartment.  
  
"Don't bother," she heard Ginny mutter.  
  
She walked swiftly down the corridor, spotting Harry fairly quickly. He was conversing with a dark skinned boy with short black hair. The boy was shorter then Harry, who was a towering height that Hermione couldn't have noticed when he was sitting. The boys laughed and Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry!" she cried. He turned and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Hermione." She soon stood by his side and he motioned to the boy her had been talking with. "This is Dean Thomas of Gryffindor. Dean, this is Hermione Granger and she is just starting her sixth year." Dean smiled politely and shook her outstretched hand.  
  
He turned to Harry. "I'll talk to you later Harry! Nice to meet you, Hermione. I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor!" Dean said as he walked backwards down the corridor. He waved. "See you two later."  
  
"Bye! Nice to meet you!" Hermione said as Harry waved. He lowered his hand and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Did you need anything?" She shook her head and followed him as he walked toward a plump lady with frizzy grey hair who was pushing a metal cart piled with sweets and smiling at them.  
  
"Er . . . not really. I just needed to get away from your girlfriend." Harry nodded and then smiled sweetly at the woman.  
  
"Good morning, ma'am." She smiled.  
  
"Good Morning, Dear. What would you like off the trolley?" Harry glanced at everything and then grabbed a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, three chocolate frogs, three pumpkin pasties, and Drooble's Best Blowing Bubble gum. Hermione grabbed a pack of chocolate frogs and looked at it curiously.  
  
"What's a . . . a chocolate frog?" Harry looked at her strangely.  
  
"You've never had one?" She shook her head and he smiled.  
  
"You can have one of mine. Do you not eat sweets?"  
  
"Sugar free sweets; my parents are dentists," she lied, which was partly true; her real parents had been dentists. Harry nodded and they headed toward the compartment after Harry paid and thanked the woman.  
  
"I don't understand that," he said, handing her a pumpkin pastie and a chocolate frog. "How can they make candy sugar free? Candy *is* sugar!" She laughed happily.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. I don't know."  
  
A/N: There. Six pages for your enjoyment. I have to do my Spanish homework now. Half day tomorrow! I get out at 11:50 am! YAY! Review please and I'll write write write! Over the five day holiday! Adios! 


	4. My Apology

_Hi everyone,_

_So . . . it has been four years since I have updated this story and I feel quite horrible about it. I know that there is no excuse for making readers wait this long to read something that they are anticipating but things have not been the best here._

_I've re read this and I must say that it is quite . . . crappy,to put it bluntly. When I first started writing this I thought it was going to go alright but now I see that I totally need to re write everything that I have. I've had the whole story plotted out for a couple of years but I haven't gotten around to doing anything with this so I am going to be slowly and carefully revamping this. I don't know how long this is going to take but since it is summer and I have nothing to do hopefully it will be soon._

_I don't know if there is anyone out there still wanting to read this story and if there isn't well, what can I do? But if there is I just want to apologize for making you wait so long without any clue as to what was going to happen. If anyone wants to give me their e – mails to tell them when I have updated this story feel free and I will make sure to contact you when this story has had a make over._

_I'm sorry again but thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hopefully the new version of this will be up soon._

_A and W Rootbeer_


	5. Chapter 5

_Erm . . . hi there. There really is no excuse for me not updating since 2002 and then when I finally do update in 2006 it's a lousy note. Well, here's another one of those lame notes o' doom. _

_I have some bad news; I don't ship Harry and Hermione anymore. -braces self- Go ahead, throw things at me, I deserve it. But even though I don't ship this pairing anymore I really want to finish this story for you guys, cause I know how it feels when one of your favorite stories is abandoned and all you want to do is throttle the author (points to self), soooooo . . . considering I'm sitting on my butt all day and have been for over a year doing nothing (except these last few months I have been taking care of my puppies) I might as well complete this as a farewell to all my wonderful reviewers. _

_Well, if any of you want to give me some more time, I'm hoping to find the plans for this story and then rewrite it; I don't know how well its going to turn out now since my love for this pairing has disappeared like . . . well, like something that disappears really fast, but I hope that you guys will give me one more chance. _

_Thanks for your patience,_

_A and W_


	6. Chapter One Redux

**IMPORTANT NOTICE, READ BEFORE YOU BEGIN STORY: **

This story that you are about is read is an AU, which stands for ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. That means that is DOES NOT follow the books, so DO NOT complain to me about me not knowing what I am talking about. Also, this has not been read over by anyone so if you find any mistakes please forgive me and/or tell me so I can correct them. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Corrupted One **

_Redux_

Chapter One

Hermione Granger startled at the sound of tapping on her bedroom window. Wondering what was outside she made her way over and peered through the glass, shocked when she saw a tawny owl with a letter attached to its leg resting on her window sill.

She stared at the large brown and white speckled owl that stared back with wide brown eyes, hooting softly and ruffling its feathers before pecking impatiently at the class. Curiosity getting the better of her she pulled the latch and opened the window, watching as the owl soared into her room and landing on the desk that was littered with books and papers.

The owl held out its leg, flapping its wings and indicating to the letter. Hermione cautiously inched towards the bird, pulling the twine and watching the letter drop onto the desk. Removed of its burden the owl took off and flew through the window, becoming nothing but a spec on the horizon after a few minutes.

Hermione picked up the letter, staring down at the emerald green writing that spelled out her name and address, but also included _1__st__ room on the right, second story_. Frowning, she nervously opened the envelope, pulling out the heavy yellow parchment from inside and beginning to read, her eyes widening in shock as she absorbed the writing on the paper.

"MUM!"

* * *

"I said _NO_ Hermione Jane!" Elaine Granger snapped, glaring at her from her seat at the kitchen table where she was hulling strawberries. 

"But mum, why?!" her eleven year old daughter whined, something that she hadn't done for many years.

"Hermione you know what I think about witchcraft! I will not have my daughter gallivanting off to who – knows where to play with Dark Arts! What a load of codswallop!"

"MUM -."

"NO!" Elaine slammed her hand down on the table, rising from her chair. "I will have no more talk of this! Now go to your room until supper!" With a sob the girl ran up the stairs, neither woman noticing the ark robed figure disappearing from view outside of the window.

* * *

Hermione jerked awake as a hand slipped over her mouth, a think object pressed against her temple. "Don't move," said a silky voice from above her. Once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness of her room she saw a towering figure with a black hood and a deadly white mask above her, icy grey eyes glinting down at her with malice. 

"I'm going to remove my hand," the deep voice of a man came from behind the mask of the person above her. "Do not scream and do not move; do you understand?" She nodded frantically and the man removed his hand, straightening up and holding the thin piece of wood threateningly in his hands.

"Who are you?" Hermione whispered fearfully.

"Did I say you could speak?" the man snarled and she shrank back into her pillows, shivering in terror. "Who I am is of no importance to you; all you need to know is that you are going to come with me and that you are not going to put up a struggle."

"I -." The wood grasped in his hands snapped down in between her eyes and she froze, gazing at him with wide albeit curious eyes.

"I could kill you before you could even blink," the man hissed in a deadly soft voice. "I would advise you to cooperate if you do not want harm to befall your parents." She nodded slowly, hoping that nothing had already happened to her parents and praying that nothing would.

"Very good. Now get up, we're leaving."

Hermione stared up at the horrible vision in front of her, snow white skin stretched tightly across a skeletal figure, flame red eyes situated deep in sunken eye sockets and burning with evil and hate. The thing smirked down at her, soft hisses escaping its lipless mouth and the pupil less eyes slid up and down her body.

"So this is Hermione Granger," it whispered softly. The man that had kidnapped her had blended into a large crowd of people dressed identical to him and she sat shivering on an unfeeling, cold stone floor, terrified and alone. "You are what I expected for a mudblood," the creature continued.

"Do you know why you are here?" She shook her head 'no'. "It has been brought to my attention that your mother does not wish for you to study magic."

"How did you -?"

"Do not speak unless instructed to," the thing breathed, his voice soft but instilling fear in and those around her none – the – less. She nodded, lowering her eyes to the floor. "I can teach you what you desperately want to know." Her eyes snapped up, glittering with excitement.

"Can you really?" she asked, breathless. Her smirked again, pulling a slim piece of wood from within the folds of his robes.

"Yes, I can; your first lesson is now, in pain." Around her she group of masked people shifted and murmured in excitement as the snake – like man in front of her pointed the wand at the young girl at his feet. "_Crucio_."

* * *

_Author's Note: There, the first chapter of the new Corrupted One. Just so you know, if you think this is Out Of Character, I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! Remember, this is an AU and I don't ship Harry/Hermione anymore, I am just finishing this because you were all kind enough to review my story and I hate when authors abandon their stories that you lare completely in love with. I have the first four or five chapters written already so they should be up pretty quickly, and I'm constantly working on this so I can get it done. _

_And to **mike**, who left this review: _just let it go already and go ship r/hr like a follower that you are. _Do NOT assume things that you do not know. I do NOT shop Hermione/Ron, its a dumb ship that doesn't make any sense. And I DO NOT ship Harry/Ginny or probably any of the other ships any of you are thinking, so just deal with the fact that I don't like Harry/Hermione anymore, ok? Thanks. _

_Ok, I think that's it. I know I seem like a bitch, but I have a really REALLY bad ear infection and I'm in so much pain right now, so I'm sorta taking it out on you guys. I'm sorry. Also, if you want to read my other Harry/Hermione stories you can see them on my other penname, BewitchedOne. Thanks for reading, I'll update soon. _

_A and W (aka, BewitchedOne)_


	7. Chapter TwoThree Redux

**IMPORTANT: **Please remember that this is an AU story, so if that bothers you please hit the back button instead of yelling at me. Also, there is heavy dislike of the characters Ginny, Ron, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks (last two in later chapters) so if you are a fan of any of those sharacters I suggest you leave. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Corrupted One**

_Redux_

Chapter Two

Five years had passed since the night Hermione had been taken from her home and whisked away to serve Lord Voldemort. Although she had gone with Lucius Malfoy without a struggle his companions had killed her parents moments after the two had left to Voldemort's hideout to prevent a panicked search for their only daughter. It had caused a huge stir in the muggle world, headlines blaring in the papers of two small practice dentists murdered in their home, their young daughter no where to be found.

With a bored sigh Hermione easily deflected the curse that had been heading her way from her attacker. If this was the best that her fellow comrades could do she couldn't understand why the aurors hadn't captured and taken them all to Azkaban by now, unless they were even worse at fighting and defending themselves than the Death Eaters were.

"Crucio!" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at Lucius, smiling sadistically as the blonde screamed and collapsed onto the floor, writhing and convulsing in pain as pit flew from his mouth. Behind her she heard someone shout a spell and she easily dodged out of the way, lifting the curse from Malfoy as she spun on the balls of her feet and cast a slicing hex at McNair, who moved too slow and howled in pain as his shoulder was ripped open, blood pouring freely and darkening the black robes he wore.

Voldemort smirked, watching the young girl that he had trained outdo some of his best followers. The almost sixteen – year – old moved with the exquisite grace of a dancer, dodging and hurling spells, moving expertly across the room. He knew that he had made the right choice when he had decided to take her into his ranks upon hearing from Severus Snape abut a powerful witch that had not been allowed to attend Hogwarts due to the narrow mindedness of her muggle parents. When he had heard about her he knew that she would be perfect for the mission that he had in mind; her heart – shaped face had a sweet look about it, even though her brown eyes were hardened from years of difficult training. Her small frame and petite statue gave an illusion of fragility that caused waves of protectiveness to flow through kind hearted people and her long slightly bushy curls made her look adorably innocent.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort was pulled from his thoughts as Bellatrix Lestrange cast the killing curse at Hermione, cackling gleefully as the green light barreled toward the teenager. The Dark Lord pulled out his wand and sent the curse flying towards a wall, the sound of sizzling stone echoing throughout the room as everyone became quiet and stared at the snake – like man rising from his seat at the head of the room.

"Bellatrix," he whispered, crimson eyes narrowed with rage. "Did you forget that I said not to use the killing curse? Did you forget that Miss Granger has a special mission that requires her to alive? Hmm? Did you, Bella?"

"N – No my Lord," the dark haired woman simpered, bowing her head.

"Then why did you use the killing curse if you did not forget my instructions?"

"She is nothing but a mudblood!" Lestrange burst, her eyes wild with rage and brandishing her want frantically at Voldemort, green sparks bursting forth. "How DARE she defile your ranks with her dirty blood!"

"Do not raise your want to me, Bella. Do I have to remind you of your place?"

"No my Lord, you do not," Bellatrix murmured, lowering her wand. "Forgive me."

"We shall see." He turned his attention to the rest of the gathered death eaters, glancing at each one in turn before finally gazing at Hermione, his mouth turning up into a cruel imitation of a smile."

"You did quite well, Miss Granger."

"Thank you My Lord," Hermione bowed, tucking her wand away in its arm holster.

"I believe that you are more than ready to begin the mission that you have been training for. Would you like to know what it is that you will be doing?" Next to him Nagini hissed with glee.

"Very much so," Hermione said, staring into bottomless red eyes.

"You will attend Hogwarts, where you will seduce Harry Potter."

* * *

**Corrupted One**

_Redux_

Chapter Three

The Hogwarts Express was a large beautiful maroon steam engine that was belching smoke across the platform of 9 ¾. Hermione glanced around, at the older students giggling with friends and pushing their trolleys towards the trains, the younger ones clutching sobbing mothers and proud teary – eyed fathers. Behind her stood two death eaters, glamoured to look related to her, the man clutching her narrow shoulder tightly in a rough grip that had her grinding her teeth in irritation.

"There's Potter," the woman behind her muttered from out of the side of her thin – lipped mouth, "the one with the black hair in the sea of red – headed traitors." Turning to her left Hermione let her eyes roam slowly over the group, finally resting her gaze on the only brunette in the bunch.

He was of average height with messy jet black hair that curled around his ears and fell over his forehead, brushing his eyebrows. He was thin, lithe, with sinewy muscles, a strong jaw and chiseled cheekbones, emerald eyes glistening behind wire – framed cheekbones as he talked to a tall gangly red – head with a large nose and too many freckles to count.

"Don't fail," the man whispered in her ear before the two behind her walked back through the barrier, leaving her alone with the chest containing her belongings.

Hermione sighed and began to drag her trunk behind her, the scraping sound it made drawing strange looks from the people around her. She aid them no mind as she headed towards the Express, grumbling under her breath about good – for – nothing followers when a kind voice interrupted her mutterings.

"Would you like some help?" Turning she saw her target standing behind her, giving her a sweet smile. She gave a fake one in return.

"That would be lovely, thanks." Together they lifted the trunk and maneuvered it across the platform and onto the train, where they found an empty compartment and hauled it carefully into the overhead basket.

"Thank you very much," Hermione said, turning towards him. Harry gave a nod and a smile.

"You're welcome." Harry turned to leave but Hermione caught his wrist.

"Can I have your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Harry, Harry Potter. And yours?" he responded, shaking the hand that she offered.

"I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

"You too. I've never seen you around Hogwarts before; you're not a first year, are you?" She laughed, shaking her head and taking a seat on one of the benches, motioning for Harry to sit across from her.

"No, I'm actually starting my sixth year. My aunt and uncle didn't feel comfortable with me being away from them at first, but I finally convinced them to let me go." Harry cocked his head curiously to the right.

"May I ask why you don't live with your parents?"

"When I got my Hogwarts letter it caused a . . . problem between my parents so I went to live with my uncle and his wife," she lied expertly.

"Oh," Harry said intelligently. "I'm sorry." Hermione waved her hand dismissively.

"It's alright, really, I've gotten over it." She gave another fake smile. "So tell me about yourself. Do you like Hogwarts?" Harry grinned.

"I -,"

"_There_ you are, Harry! I was wondering where you had gotten off to!" came an annoyingly high – pitched voice from the doorway of the compartment. Turning Hermione saw a short girl with flaming red hair, one of the kids that had been with Harry when she had first seen him on the platform. She had a chin length short bob haircut that framed her oval face, with sapphire blue eyes and thousands of freckles on pale skin.

Her eyes turned towards Hermione, her gaze growing cold as she took in the curvier brunette girl. "Who's your friend, Harry?" she asked, coming uninvited into the compartment and sliding her hand with her short, bitten down fingernails across his back to rest on his shoulder.

"Ginny this is Hermione Granger; she's a new student starting her sixth year. Hermione, this is -."

"Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend," she cut Harry off, giving Hermione a smirk. Inwardly Hermione rolled her eyes, but she put on a smile for appearances.

"It's nice to meet you, Ginny."

Yeah," Ginny replied, turning to look at Harry who was giving her a curious look. "Are you going to come sit with us, Harry? We're all waiting for you in the compartment."

"Erm, sure," Harry said, standing. "Hermione, would you like to come sit with us?" he asked. She watched Ginny's face harden in distaste, her lip curling in annoyance.

"Oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea," she started, only to be cut off by the obnoxious girl clutching Harry's hand.

"We understand, don't worry about it. See you at school, Harmony."

"It's Hermione," both she and Harry corrected, glaring at her. Ginny looked at Harry in shock, her jaw dropping in surprise.

"I'd really like it if you came and sit with us," Harry smiled. "I'm sure everyone would like to meet you." Despite herself Hermione felt her cheeks flushing at the sincere look in his sparkling eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to sit with you."

* * *

Ginny and her older brother Ron were cut from the same mold, annoying, loud, and rude; she didn't like either of them. Neville Longbottom was sweet, quiet and shy; he almost annoyed her with his cuteness and round, innocent face. She wanted to strangle Luna Lovegood, who talked about nonsense and idiocy from a publication that her father ran called _The Quibbler. _She didn't know how she was going to spend the next two years with most of these people.

The only person that she liked was Harry, who spoke kindly to her and talked about how great Hogwarts was.

"Do you know what house you want to be in?" he asked, opening a package of Bertie Bott's Beans and offering her the box. She carefully drew out a colorful pink and blue bean, popping it into her mouth and tasting the deliciousness of cotton candy.

"I actually don't know," she admitted, swallowing the candy and taking another when Harry offered her the box. "All I know about Hogwarts is what you've told me."

"Really?" Harry asked. She nodded and then laughed as he made a face after eating a bean.

"What flavor was it?"

"Spoiled milk," he replied, squinting his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"You're very nice, you might be a Hufflepuff."

"Harry," Ginny whined, turning away from Luna. "You're ignoring me."

"You were talking to Luna, Ginny, and I was speaking to Hermione."

"So?" I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to be paying attention to me," she cooed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Ginny's right, Harry," Ron said from where he was playing chess on the floor with Neville. "Stop flirting with the new girl."

"Ron!" Harry snapped, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Hermione gave a pretend laugh.

"It's alright Harry. I'll be right back; I'm just going to go to the washroom."

"It's at the end of the train on the left," Neville supplied with a grin. His pet toad, Trevor, croaked from his perch on his fluffy brown hair. Hermione gave him a genuine smile.

"Thanks Neville, I'll be back in a bit."

"Take your time," Ginny said, eyes narrowed. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her before sliding the compartment door open and stepping out into the hallway, heading down the corridor.

Slipping into the bathroom she locked the door behind her and slid a hand into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out a handheld mirror with an ornate design around the edges. Taking out her wand she tapped the surface and watched as it rippled and sparked before settling, Voldemort's pale snake – like face appearing in front of her.

"My Lord," she whispered, "we may have a small problem."

* * *

_Author's Note: This has not been read over by me or a beta, and if there are random letters throughout its because the puppies decided to run across the laptop keyboard while I was typing. _

_I want to apologize for being so rude in the last chapter; I was just not in a happy mood and it came through in the note, so I hope that you can forgive me. But it seems like no one cares that I have redone the first chapter seeing as I didn't get one review, but I did get quite a few hits and two people putting it on their alerts, so I guess I should be happy about that. _

_Well, I hope that you enjoyed those two chapters. I'll post again later. Thank you._

_A and W (aka BewitchedOne)_


	8. Chapter FourFive Redux

**NOTE: **This chapter contains Ginny-bashing (I think at least). If that bothers you, DO NOT read chapter five, just read chapter four and then move on. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

**Corrupted One**

_Redux_

Chapter Four:

After Hermione had silently confounded the Sorting Hat to see part the evil idea she was hiding she had been sorted into Gryffindor where Harry welcomed her with open arms. He introduced her to the other housemates of their year; Dean Thomas, a dark-skinned, brilliantly white smiley young man that greeted her happily. Seamus Finnegan was a sandy-haired Irish boy with a thick accent that Harry later explained to her were from Seamus blowing things up and having them re-grow crooked.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were two twittering fools with too much make up on their faces and too thin eyebrows. They cooed over her curls, asking her if they were real and begging her to let them tame them and straighten them and color them; she was moments away from killing the two with her bare hands when Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood from his seat at the High Table, the dishes they had been eating from disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Now that we have all had our fill of the delicious supper that was prepared, it is time for us to retire to our beds, for we have an early morning tomorrow." He smiled behind his waist – length beard, eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles as he watched the students rise from the tables and start out of the doors of the Great Hall.

Ron belched loudly as they were leaving, Hermione glaring hatefully at the annoying boy to her left. He was oblivious to the look, giving her a goofy smile as he scratched his swollen stomach. "The meals here seem to get better and better each year, don't you agree, Harry?"

"It's amazing to me that you can still fit through the doors with all the food you eat," Ginny said dryly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't speaking to you, Ginny, so mind your own business." Ginny sneered at him, flipping her hair back and clutching tighter onto Harry's arm.

"So," Harry said, looking down at Hermione who was on his right. "Are you glad you were sorted into Gryffindor?" She smiled.

"Yes, very glad; I get to be with you," she flirted. Harry blushes, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Erm, well -."

"Password is phoenix feather," the Gryffindor prefect called. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and they all crawled through, Harry walking over the girls' staircase with Hermione and Ginny.

"I'll see you in the morning, Harry," Ginny whispered, batting her short eyelashes at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Hermione watched as his face colored and his eyes flicked over to her, embarrassment clearly written in their depths before his head was pulled down and the girl wrapped around him like a leech made a big show of kissing him goodnight.

Harry pulled away quickly, Ginny's hands still entwined in his unruly locks. He detangled from her and hastily took a few steps back, humiliation written on his face. "Goodnight Ginny." He turned his attention to the brunette next to his girlfriend and gave her a soft smile. "I'll see you in the morning, Hermione." Ginny glared and huffed before turning and stomping up the steps, her hands balled into fists at her sides. Hermione gave Harry a little smirk and a wave before turning and sauntering up the steps, feeling Harry's gaze burning into her back as she put some extra swing into her hips.

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke to a tapping at the window of the sixth year girls' dormitory. Her roommates grumbled tiredly behind their hangings and she sprang out of her four-poster, scrambling to the window and wrenching it open. The owl flew in and circled her, dropped the letter at her feet and then took of back out of the window. 

Hermione quickly picked up the letter and unrolled it, the glittering ink staring up at her maliciously. In the slanted, cursive writing that Voldemort favored she read the quick letter:

_Hermione –_

_Lucius' son will help you with your small problem._

_He will contact you within a few days._

_Destroy this letter after you have read it._

Rolling her eyes at the absolutely obvious instruction, she grabbed her wand from her bedside table and quickly lit the parchment, watching as it burned, the yellow paper turning into crumpled black ash before she doused it with her wand, a smirk on her lips. She had a feeling that this was going to be a lot easier than she thought.

"Are you the mudblood?" a soft drawl from behind her asked. Hermione whipped around, her wand pointed in between Lucius' son's steel grey eyes. He stumbled back from her and into the bookshelf behind him, hands held in front of him in a defensive position.

"Don't call me a mudblood," she snarled, poking him in the forehead with her wand before putting it back in her robes. "Are you Lucius' son?"

"Yes," the platinum blonde said, standing up and straightening his robes. "And you're Granger, correct?"

"Yes. Can you help me?" Hermione asked, re-shelving the book she had used to write her History of Magic essay. It was two months into the school year and she had established a strong friendship with Harry and Neville Longbottom, ignoring most of the others in Gryffindor House. She enjoyed getting under Ginny's skin with her casual brushed against Harry, playful flirting that made him blush and stutter and the redhead burn with rage.

Draco smirked, pulling out his wand and twirling it around in his long, slim, pale fingers. "I can help you."

* * *

**Corrupted One**

_Redux_

Chapter Five

"Are you sure everything is ready?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowed as she stared at Draco. The young man rolled his eyes in annoyance, gritting his teeth and tramping down on the compulsion to strangle the bushy-haired woman in front of him.

"Yes, everything is ready and this will all go fine. Now shut up and go find Potter." Hermione snarled before she turned and stalked away. Draco sneered, pulling his wand from within the folds of his uniform and leaning against the wall, waiting for a certain redheaded female to walk past him.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione called with a smile, hurrying after the boy wonder. He stopped and turned, giving her a bright smile. 

"'Lo Hermione, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. Where are you heading right now?"

"To the tower, why?"

"Well, it's actually a good thing that I ran into you, since I need some help carrying some books I need from the library. Would you mind accompanying me?" Harry laughed, adjusting the strap of his pack on his shoulder.

"I'd love to help you."

* * *

"Well, well, well, what's the little Weasel doing out here all by herself?" Draco asked as he watched Ginny walk by, a book clasped loosely in her hand. Brown eyes sparked with anger as she looked at him, hate radiating off her body. 

"I can walk anywhere I want Malfoy, so why don't you slither back to your dungeon?" Malfoy laughed as she continued on, his wand that was hidden in the sleeve of his robes pointed at her back as he whispered quietly, watching as the quiet hot pink light sliced through the air towards her and dissolved into her back.

"Weasley," Draco called and Ginny whipped around, a sneer on her lips but as soon as she saw him her face softened, the disgust in her eyes melting and filling with something else. She gave him a tender smile and walked back over to him, her book dropping to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco held in a revolted shudder, sliding his hands across her hips and swallowing heavily. He just knew he was going to have to brush his teeth for an hour and nearly dissolve his pearly whites with mouthwash after this.

With a deep breath he leaned down and pressed his lips to Ginny's, practically gagging as she instantly shoved his tongue into his mouth, twining her hands into his gelled hair. He saw Hermione and Harry come from around the corner and slammed his eyes shut, pulling the younger girl into his arms and hoping that he didn't look as repulsed as he felt.

Harry frowned when Hermione paused, a look of shock on her face. Turning his head he felt his heart clench in shock as he saw his girlfriend wrapped in the arms of Draco Malfoy, her hands clenched in his hair and making his usually perfectly gelled hair wisp around his face, her body pressed tight against his as she tongued him desperately.

"Ginny?" he whispered, his feet frozen in place. Grey eyes opened in slits as Malfoy looked over at them and he pulled away from the redhead, smirking at the two at the other end of the corridor as the younger girl mewled in displeasure.

"Fancy seeing you here, Potter," the Slytherin drawled lazily, sliding a hand down Ginny's back and cupping her bottom, she purred in contentment and Harry turned red with anger as Draco held back the green color that threatened to overcome his face.

"W–what are you doing with my girlfriend?!" Harry shouted, his hands balling into fists as he glared at the blonde. Malfoy chuckled darkly, raising an eyebrow at the angry brunette.

"What did it look like? Or do you need me to explain it to you?"

"Did he force you, Ginny?" Harry asked quietly. She furrowed her brows at him and looked at the boy-who-lived questioningly.

"Of course he didn't, why would you ask?" Harry shook his head, turning his back to the two entwined behind him.

"Forget it. I don't want to see you anymore, Ginny," he stated, walking back the way that he had come. Hermione watched him go with a smirk on her lips before turning and putting on a look of anger.

"How could you do something like that to Harry? I thought that you loved him! Well I hope you're happy with Malfoy and you better stay away from Harry," she huffed, turning and stomping after her "friend". Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to Malfoy, fluttering her lashes in what she thought was a coy and seductive look.

"Where were we?" Draco smirked and pulled at his wand, tapping it against her hip and muttering the counter-curse to the love spell that he had put on her. He watched as the fog from her eyes cleared and she stared at him in shock before tipping away from him, her face a mask of horror.

"What do you think you are doing?! Don't touch me! Wait until Harry hears about this!"

"I don't think you should go running to Potter just yet, all things considered," Draco sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? Aww, what a shame," Malfoy laughed cruelly. "He just broke up with you and ran off with Granger; it was quite a quaint picture."

"What?" Ginny breathed, her hands beginning to tremble. "You're lying!"

"Believe what you want," Draco said, turning away and beginning to walk towards the dungeon. "See you around, Weasel."

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione said quietly, stepping into the boys' dormitory. She saw Harry slumped against his headboard, his chin touching his chest and his hands resting loosely in his waist. He had stripped from his robes and vest and was dressed in just his plain white button down shirt and black slacks, his red and gold Gryffindor tie undone and resting around his neck, his sneakers lying next to the bed and his socks thrown carelessly on top of them. 

Hermione made her way over to the four-poster and sat on the side, craning her neck to try and see his face. The sunlight from the window glinted off his glasses and made it difficult to see his eyes. "Are you going to be alright?" Harry shrugged and stayed quiet. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry was quiet for a few minutes and Hermione was about to get up and leave when he lifted his head, emerald eyes full of anguish and red-rimmed. Hermione felt something in her chest clench and her face flush and she hoped she wasn't coming down with something. "I just don't understand," he whispered, voice cracking.

"What don't you understand?"

"I know that we didn't have a good relationship . . . I think the only reason we were together is because it's what everyone wanted us to do . . . but . . . how could she do something like that; and with Malfoy of all people?"

"Would you have preferred her to do it with someone else?" the brown-eyes girl asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't have wanted her to do it at all; or at least she could have broken up with me first . . . I just . . . I dunno," he mumbled and Hermione took on of his hands in hers, using the other to give it a reassuring pat.

"It'll be fine; if she couldn't be kind enough to break things off with you before kissing Malfoy she's not worth your feelings." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked with a tender smile. Again Hermione felt that weird clench and flutter in her chest and tried desperately not to think that it was what she thought it was.

"Maybe," she laughed and Harry grinned, giving her hand a squeeze, settling deeper against the headboard.

"Thank you," he murmured and Hermione winked.

"Of course."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Okay, so there are the next two chapters. There's nothing much really to say about this, really, except please excuse mistakes; I didn't go over this and I don't have a beta. I'm sorry if it seemed kind of weird but I'm not used to writing this pairing anymore, even though there really isn't much pairing . . . ness in this chapter. Please review, but don't say things like 'I really liked this story but I can't read it anymore because you don't ship Harry/Hermione now' cause that's just stupid. Just say 'I like it, nice job, bye' and then don't read it again. _

_Erm . . . private message me if you have any concerns. I start my first year of college on the fourth so I don't know when I will be updating again, but I'm really hoping to do it soon so I can just be finished with this. Thanks for reading, sorry if you liked Ginny and I bashed her too much, but I hate her. :D Look, a smile._

_Review please. Thanks._

_A and W Rootbeer (AKA BewitchedOne)_


	9. Chapter Six Redux

**Corrupted One**

_Redux_

Chapter Six

A few weeks had passed since the successful breakup of Harry and Ginny, and ever since Harry had been clinging to Hermione like she was his life line. At first Hermione was more annoyed than she had been at anytime in her life, but after a few days she had grown used to seeing him waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase in the mornings so that they could walk to breakfast together, and had even learned to enjoy his company when he sat across from her in the library.

Harry had also ignored every attempt that Ginny had made to reconcile with him. Whenever she approached him he would turn and walk in the opposite direction and Hermione would smirk at her before she turned and caught up with the disheartened boy and take his hand in hers, making sure to entwine their fingers together and then look over her shoulder at the seething redhead and giving her a mocking wink. Whenever she would do this Harry's cheeks would flush and she would give him a bright smile which he returned before they continued on their way.

As more weeks went by Harry and Hermione grew closer and closer together and she realized that she was beginning to develop feelings for the sweet, shy and kind Gryffindor. She tried as hard as she could to fight them but it was impossible, and they engulfed in her the warm heart fluttering skin tingling feelings that she had only read about and scoffed at.

Right now she, Harry and Neville were sitting around in a few plush armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, chatting serenely as they worked on their essays for Transfiguration together. Every once and awhile Hermione would be asked a question by one of the two boys and she would answer them effortlessly, smiling as they jotted down what she said. Behind them the portrait hole swung open and students began to pour in, one of them a recognizable redhead that made a beeline for Harry as soon as she saw him. The three were so absorbed in their work that they didn't notice until she had clamped her hands on his shoulders.

"Harry," Ginny said, tightening her grip on him when he turned to look at her. His eyes narrowed and he shrugged off her hands.

"What do you want Ginny?"

"I want to talk to you, I want to explain what you saw!" she wailed. Hermione rolled her eyes, holding back a snarl.

"There is nothing to explain, Ginny; I saw you kissing Malfoy and you said that he didn't force you. What else is there to say?"

"There's a lot to explain! I think that he did something to me that made me kiss him!" Hermione scoffed and Ginny narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "Do you have something to say?"

"Yes actually, I do," Hermione started, glaring at the redhead. "I think that you are just making excuses for something that you now realize was a stupid mistake because you want Harry back. Well you know what, Ginny? Life doesn't work like that! You can't just crush someone and then make up some pathetic lie to get them back! You lost your chance to be with Harry when you kissed Malfoy and I won't let you keep hurting someone so sweet!" Harry cocked his head at her, a blush forming over his cheeks as he gave her a gentle smile which she returned.

"Harry, don't listen to her!" Ginny harped, stamping her foot and placing her hands on her waist. "She doesn't know what she's saying! I think he really did something to me!" She turned to the third member of the group, her eyes pleading with the _pleasingly plump_ young man. "You believe me, don't you Neville?"

"I'd like to," Neville began hesitantly, "but it does seem like Hermione has a point about you making a mistake and now making something up to get Harry back."

"What?! NO!"

"Ginny," Harry started, turning over his shoulder to look at her, emerald eyes cool and unfeeling. "Please leave us alone, we've heard enough of what you've had to say." The younger girl's mouth flapped like a fish out of water for a few moments before she stamped her foot once more and whirled around, storming off in a huff.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said quietly, turning back to her and giving her another shy smile. Her heart fluttered wildly and she fought down a blush.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Harry sighed softly, resting his head on his arms that were folded behind him, gazing up at the darkness of his canopy. He knew that long before he had caught Ginny with Malfoy that his relationship with her had been over; sometimes he thought that the only reason he had asked the only female Weasley be his girlfriend was because it was expected of him. He had never really liked the redhead before; he had thought her annoying and star-struck and had actually never given her much thought until Ron and Mrs. Weasley started pushing her onto him, hinting subtlety and not so subtlety that they would be a perfect match. He had given into the pressure and asked her out. 

He hadn't been able to get rid of her since.

But then he had met Hermione and he felt something that he had never experienced before. The way that she looked at him, with those swirling brown eyes that held a bit of mystery and maybe even a bit of vulnerability that was hidden by her aloof attitude made him want to protect her and made a warm tingling sensation occur in his chest (and, if he was honest with himself, in his pants as well).

Harry grunted in frustration, rolling over onto his side and moving one hand under his pillow, the other curled lazily around his waist. Although he knew that his relationship with Ginny was completely and utterly demolished (over before it even started, really) he still didn't know what to do about his feelings for Hermione. He didn't think that he should ask her on a date so soon after he had been 'crushed' by Ginny; he didn't want her to think that he was only using her as a replacement, but he also knew that he wanted to as close to her as he could be. What was he supposed to do?

With a miserable sigh he turned onto his stomach, closed his eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Ok, here's the next chapter, and in record time, too; sorry if there are mistakes and that it's not very long. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and all those who looked at the story (all 10,106 of you) and to the 34 that have favored this story and the 33 that have put it on their alert; thanks very much._

_College has officially started for me as of September 4th, so I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up. I keep going through phases with this; one day I want to write and get it finished for you and then after that I am so totally bored with it. It really took alot out of me to write this. . . developing relationship . . . between Harry and Hermione. THIS story I am MOST ASSUREDLY NOT writing for my own enjoyment, but for the enjoyment of you readers; so please REVIEW:D_

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Thank you. And if you want check out my other Harry/Hermione stories on my other penname; BewitchedOne. Thanks again._

_A and W Rootber (AKA BewitchedOne)_


	10. Chapter Seven Redux

_**Author's Note: **Dedicated to **SquirrelGal **for supporting me even though I don't ship Harry/Hermione anymore and for liking the fact that I am finishing it for my readers. Thanks sweetie! _

**

* * *

**

**Corrupted One**

_Redux_

Chapter Seven

"Harry, please let me talk to you!" Ginny wailed, grabbing onto his hand and tugging him desperately towards a compartment on the Express. "I want to explain! Please! I love you!" Harry wrenched his arm away from the girl, spinning around to glare hatefully down at the redhead.

"I already told you that there is nothing to explain! Why do you keep trying to redeem yourself, Ginny?! I saw what I saw and there is nothing that you can do to change that! Now leave me alone!"

"Harry, please! Just give me another chance!"

"Why should I give you another chance, Ginny? Just so you can go behind my back and do it again? Do you like hurting people?"

"Of course I don't like hurting people! I never meant to hurt you!"

"You never meant to hurt me," Harry scoffed. "You have an interesting way of showing that, Ginny. Please leave me alone." He turned to head back to where Hermione and Neville were sitting but Ginny grabbed on him again. He tensed, clenching his teeth and his hands into fists.

"Do not touch me," he whispered and the girl took a few steps back, stunned by the rage in his voice. "There is nothing more that you have to say to me, alright? You would rather be with Malfoy, I understand that, and if we're both honest with ourselves than we will realize that our relationship was never really a relationship and that the only reason that we were together was because your mother and Ron wanted us to be."

"That's not true! I love you!" Ginny simpered. Harry laughed bitterly, shaking his head.

"No Ginny, you love the boy that you've heard about from your parents, the boy that you've been told stories about since you were little. You don't love me."

"What's the difference?!" she shouted, ignoring the curious faces peering at them from the compartments surrounding them. "You are the boy that I've been hearing about all my life! You're not making any sense!" Harry sighed, shaking his head and walking away.

"I'll see you later."

"Harry! HARRY! Don't walk away from me!" Ginny screamed, watching in shock as he ignored her and entered a room a few doors down on his right, closing the sliding door without looking back at her once.

* * *

"Hey Harry, what took so long?" Ron asked, shoving handfuls of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into his mouth. Harry sighed, settling down next to Hermione and leaning his head back on the seat as the brunette looked at the food rolling around in Ron's mouth in disgust.

"Your sister tried to talk to me about what happened again," he muttered and Neville frowned, looking up from his Herbology book.

"I thought you told her not to come near you again," he asked, brows furrowed in confusion. Harry lifted his head slightly and gave the slightly chubby boy a small smile before letting his head fall back again.

"I did, but she just keeps trying to tell me that I didn't see what I saw." Ron snorted, accidentally sniffing a bean which caused him to choke, Neville pounding on his back worriedly as he coughed wildly and his eyes watered. Hermione rolled her eyes, her upper lip curling in loathing before she quickly hid her look of revulsion behind the book that she was clutching in her hands.

"Did you tell her to bugger off?" Ron asked in between pants as he finally got his coughing under control, breathing uneasily for a few moments before his heart finally calmed down and he began to shove more candy into his mouth.

"Not in so many words," Harry responded, folding his hands on his stomach. Ron finished his box of candy on moved on to a sting of licorice rope, smacking loudly and causing Hermione to white-knuckle her book, eyes narrowed on one word in her book, not seeing anything else.

"If she comes near you again I'll be sure to tell her that you don't want anything to do with her anymore," Ron said, still munching away.

"You don't have to do that Ron, she is your sister."

"Not when she was making out with Malfoy," the redhead spat, anger and nausea clear on his freckled face. "I can't believe she went anywhere near that ferret, let alone snogged him." He shuddered.

"Don't worry about it anymore, Ron," Neville said, turning the page in his book. "If you think about it, its better that Harry caught them because who knows how long it had been going on, or if that was the first time who knows how long it would have gone on until Harry found out. I think it's better in the long run."

"You're right Neville," Hermione agreed, lowering her book and placing her hand on Harry's thigh, giving him a gentle smile. "I think that Harry's better off without her because what if they had gotten married and she had gone off with someone else? Everything probably worked out for the best; you know her true colors now." Harry looked over at her, giving her a shy look before turning his eyes back to the ceiling, a bright blush spreading across his face.

They were quiet for a few minutes, Ron's loud chewing echoing throughout the compartment, the sounds of the train swirling around them, scenery flashing past the window as they made their way back to Platform 9 ¾.

"Hermione, what did you think of your first year at Hogwarts?" Neville asked, placing a bookmark in his page and closing his tome, resting it on his lap. Hermione gave him a genuine smile, closing her own book and placing it next to her on the seat.

"I liked it a lot more than I thought I would," she admitted honestly. "I was pretty worried about what everything would be like."

"Well if you were worried about classes you shouldn't have been!" Ron interjected, ripping open a chocolate frog. "All the professors love you since you're such a bookworm!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, brown eyes glinting and Neville frowned at his dorm mate.

"Erm . . . Ron," he said quietly. "I don't think that's a compliment." Ron shrugged, not paying much attention as he looked at the new card clutched in his hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes picking up her book once more, thinking about the year she had just experienced.

It was most assuredly not what she had been expecting. What she had thought that she was going to experience was coldness when she was sorted into Gryffindor, as she tried to get close enough to Harry to seduce him. She hadn't thought that she would be readily welcomed into his life, had thought that he would have been surrounded by quivering fans and anyone who tried to get into that group would be shoved away and threatened. But he had practically taken her under his wing, not because he was the boy-who-lived, but because he was a nice person that wanted to help her. She smiled, her heart fluttering as she looked at the ebony haired boy who was snoozing next to her.

Yes, she was pleasantly surprised.

* * *

"Have a good summer, Hermione," Harry said with a smile, rubbing the back of his head as he stood in front of the girl. Around them friends were hugging and promising to send each other owls before trudging off to meet with their parents or guardians.

Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a tight squeeze, relishing the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist as he gave her a hug in return. Pulling back she patted his cheek affectionately, loving the way his cheeks flushed in what she guessed was amusement, embarrassment and maybe even a bit of contentment. "Feel free to owl me, Harry. Have a good holiday." With one last smile she turned, pushing her trolley over to the two Death Eaters that were posing as her parents.

"It seems like you are getting quite cozy with Potter," her "aunt" said, looking over at the green-eyed boy who was still gazing after her with an almost longing expression on his face. "The Master will be pleased."

"Let us go," Hermione said simply, waiting for the two minions to walks ahead of her. When their backs were turned she looked over her shoulder, sending Harry another smile when she caught his eyes, before making her through the barrier.

* * *

"Hermione, Bella has told me that she saw you have become quite close to Potter," Voldemort said, staring at the girl who was standing in front of him. "How much longer until you complete your assignment?"

"Hopefully soon, My Lord," Hermione said, bowing slightly. Voldemort nodded, waving a hand to dismiss her. She left the room quickly, heading to her own quarters where she locked the door and sat on the bed, sighing heavily.

What was she going to do? She knew that her feelings for Harry, what she had thought that first was just a crush on a "hero" and would fade away soon were, if anything, increasing by the day. She knew that she couldn't fail her mission, if she did she would be killed and then someone else would be sent in her place, and they would not fall for Harry like she had, which meant that they would complete the assignment and destroy Harry.

"Why me?" she whispered, buying her face in the pillow and trying to hold back tears.

* * *

A few weeks later Hermione got a surprise as she came back to her room from training, her clothing singed and her hair even more out of control than its usual bush. Sitting on the back on her chair was a beautiful white owl that she recognized as Harry's bird Hedwig, with a letter tied to her leg.

"Hedwig," Hermione said with a smile, closing and locking her door as she made her way over to the bird. Hedwig cooed, lifting her leg and letting the girl remove the note that was attached to her. Hermione removed it, unrolling it and looking at the crooked chicken scratch that Harry called writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope that you are having a good summer so far. Things with my godfather and his_

_best friend have been a lot of fun, especially because Sirius (my godfather) loves_

_to play tricks on Remus all the time. Of course, Remus does not find this nearly_

_as amusing as we do, but he has a good sense of humor so he gets Sirius back with_

_his own pranks. _

_I was telling Sirius and Remus about you and they said that I could have you over_

_for a few weeks before I go over to the Burrow (Ron's house) and you are also_

_invited over there if you want to come too. Please owl me after you ask your aunt_

_and uncle; I really hope that you will come._

_-Harry_

Hermione smiled brightly, clutching the letter to her chest as a flush spread across her cheeks. She knew that she would be allowed to go but he smile dropped when she realized that this would push her task even farther ahead. Voldemort would make her go to keep up appearances of them being friends and to get ever closer to his desired goal, but she knew that the more time she spent with him the more intense her feelings became.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to complete her mission. She knew that she had to save Harry.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry smiled, opening the door to the nice house that he shared with his godfather, Sirius Black. Behind Harry she could see a black-haired man rushing from one room to another, a tawny-haired man barreling after him who was shouting and covered in a strange thick, dripping and sticky looking liquid. "Come in."

Hermione smiled, stepping into the house and leaving her trunk outside on the doorstep. Harry left the door open and walked into the room where the two men had disappeared, Hermione trailing after him like a little puppy, and when she made it next to him in the doorway she saw the dark-haired man trying to appease the slightly shorter one, his hands up in a placating motion as the other growled and brandished his wand, a thick purple goop sliding down over his clothes.

"Calm down, Remus, it's alright." Grey eyes twinkled in amusement, even though he had a contrite expression on his handsome face.

"Alright!" the husky voice of the man called Remus barked, stamping his foot like a little kid having a temper tantrum. "Sirius, you've ruined my favorite jumper!"

"Don't worry, it will wash out!" Sirius assured, nodding his head.

"What is this . . . substance . . . supposed to do?" Remus asked, twirling his wand in his fingers threateningly. She watched Sirius eye the piece of wood in apprehension.

"Well, hopefully it will just turn your skin blue." Remus' hand clenched on his wand and his knuckles turned white, a low growl echoing throughout the room. Harry shivered.

"What do you mean hopefully?" he whispered. Sirius looked sheepish.

"Well, I don't think I added enough bilirubin, which is a very important part of the potion, so instead of coming out in liquid form where I could have just slipped it into your drink it became the goo which I just threw on you." He chuckled. "I don't know what its going to do."

"Sirius," Remus started, raising his wand to do who-knows-what, when Harry took the opportunity to clear his throat. The two older men turned to look at him, taking in the bushy-haired girl standing next to him.

"Hello Harry!" Sirius said brightly, shoving past Remus but careful not to touch the substance on his skin. "This must be Hermione! How do you do? I'm Harry's godfather, Sirius Black." He held out his hand, which Hermione took and had it shook enthusiastically.

"It's nice to meet you," she said with a true smile, glancing over at Harry when he left her side and made his way over to Remus, who had his arms crossed over his chest, smears of goop across his cheeks.

"The sourpuss over there is Remus Lupin," Sirius said, sliding a friendly arm around Hermione's shoulders. "He's my best mate and has been for years, so he'll get over this little mishap soon."

"Sirius?" Remus said, giving Harry a soft smile before turning back to his friend. "Run." Sirius' eyes went wide and he turned and bolted, Remus hurrying after him. Harry laughed, making his way to stand next to her.

"I thought you were kidding about the pranks," Hermione said, turning wide eyes to the boy at her side. Harry grinned, arms behind his back and his eyes sparkling brightly.

"Nope." From upstairs there was a loud thud, a not-so-manly shriek, loud raucous laughter and then Sirius' shout echoed throughout the house,

"REMUS!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Ok, so here's the next chapter. It sucks, I'm sorry, but I'm having alot of trouble writing them in character because . . . I dunno. (Also, sorry for spelling mistakes, I have no beta). Thanks for the few of you that reviewed, especially SquirrelGal, and thanks to those that put this story on their favorites. Erm . . . I dunno if I'm just going to finish this story in the next chapter or keep doing chapters, so if anyone has an opinion tell me._

_Thanks for reading. Please review, I appreciate it, cause I don't know if you like it and if I should keep writing it if I don't get feedback. Thanks again._

_A and W Rootbeer (aka BewitchedOne)_

_P.S.- I put the link to my livejournal as my homepage, so go and visit if you want. I friend everyone. :)_


End file.
